User talk:AceCliveGT
Sample Guys i made a gif sample tell me if you like it ! Why not ^^ I saw you add gifs on differents pages... They bug a lot for me... Torch92 20:40, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes, bring me the link ;) I go for the holidays one week, so I won't can edit a lot the wiki XD Torch92 20:48, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I wanna join~! >.< I am pretty good at it and have an interest in it,that's why. Samples: Krino takuto.jpg Barracudas.jpg I replaced them~!The wikia's first team,exciting.*Kidou smile* ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ ダイヤモンドブリザード♫ 12:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Forward or midfielder~ I don't really mind.(^_^) I'll be sure to help~ Valencia112 13:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) MF or DF hope to help Inazuma girl 15:14, February 26, 2012 (UTC) hope it helps Hi Iam Tsurugi-kun can you please tell me what is your sandbox about.And can I join. OHHH really thanks alot,I want my position to be a forward please,then I have to send you a few samples Re: No problem ;) ClopssNoChikaraa 23:05, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Repeated I noticed that you have two blogs about the hissasu page proposal, i was wondering if you would like me to delete one of the two since it seems to have duplicated, i'm not deleting it yet since i have no permission from you. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:41, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes of course the Dragonlink team represents the antagonists but , seidouzan is also an enemy. Yet I can admit that they don't look very bad , but listen: when people who don't look especially bad accept to be an active member of such an organisation as the fifth sector I am not sure that their intentions are truely good ! So I think you have been tricked by their appearance because they are no good people !!! That's why I put them in the "antagonists" category you know. So, that was my opinion so maybe you have an other one of course and that's your right guy ...Fubuki Shirubia 17:48, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Oume I know about it but there isn't mich information about the players of Aoba since they only appeared in the 3DS Game. Lordranged7 21:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC) There are only three players on the wiki who are revealed with a picture. That picture is seen by Aoba. But I don't know how are they are called on the picture. I also don't know of someone makes pictures of the game. I am not really helpful, sorry. Lordranged7 22:02, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Curious Wait.... do you happen to play professor layton? And you seem to have watch fairy tail, am i correct? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:34, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Ohh.... I thought you got the name Ace Clive from that game, XD Anyways, have you played the IE games? Whose your fav scout character? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:05, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhh.... You should watch all of the game cutscenes in the 3rd game, and also the IE go game too! The last cutscene in IE GO touched my heart. Also, im glad that you, from another wiki came here! Ive got the 1st game and the 3rd game, and i love Fideo so much! XD now, whose your fav character in the FFI? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 10:25, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Ik heb het al geregeld.Valencia112''sup? 13:17, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Suprise it´s your good friend Ncf also know as Harem king or GOD, i came to this wiki because of 3 things: 1 I was bored 2 I´m alone in the chat 3 I wanted to see what this show was a about, and i´m it´s soccer XD i´m waitting for your arrival at the most wonderful place in the world the FT chat or any place where i am (in this case the chat) 19:05,3/1/2012 19:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) New stuffs! Well,I designed something new like this: User:Azure_Blaze/sampling However,please do not use it yet.There are lots of touch-ups to do such as a request board.I'll inform you later to place it in the page. Well,you'd ask where is the job list? I have a suggestion here--Create a members-only page.I'll have a better design for the page as well,which may attract more people.Please let me know your view whether it's okay to create a members-only page. Lastly,I'll create a badge too for members only.Look forward to it! Hope you like them! ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ ダイヤモンドブリザード♫ Game In the emulator at my computer, im at after the match of Neo Japan, in my NDS, im already finished XD Hey, I saw you making a group ^_^ Really nice! P.S. You're a Taiyou fan?! :) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:51, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually, that character is purposely the 1st one you will have XD Hey, can I join your group? Though, the only thing i upload in high quality are pics from IE3 >_> How do you make anime photos in high quality? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 01:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you give me a site with high quality episodes that can be downloaded easily? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Seiei-Hei Pawn W']] 06:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Ah..... okay thanks! --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'Amemiya Taiyou' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Sunshine Force']] 04:34, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Where are you? ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 13:48, April 7, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June 'How' How do we make gifs (if that is the right word)? And how did you make your signature box? Answer these questions when you come back. If you don't want to answer these questions, you don't have to. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 13:51, April 7, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June